You'd be North
by sparklylulz
Summary: Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray have something in common.


**You'd Be North**

**A/N: **Oh my goodness. Thank you everyone, really. You guys make my day ^_^

I can't resist Artie and Quinn. I just love them so much! Obviously, Quinn doesn't have a bun in the oven. This is my favorite one shot ever, and I have written over one hundred. I love this one more than the last Artie/Quinn.

The song used is "If My Heart Were a House" by Owl City. Buy it, steal it, download it, I don't care, just listen to it.

* * *

**You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world,**

**as it warms over everything **

Artie Abrams had always loved to dance.

It was his absolute passion, more so than playing the guitar,

and he wasn't going to let being in a wheel chair stop him.

It wasn't as easy from the chair,

but he really didn't care.

He just ignored his limp legs now,

it just got too depressing if he thought about it too long.

He rarely had anything to give him hope anymore,

but Glee club did that for him,

and so did Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was kind of jealous of Artie.

He never had to worry about what he said or did.

He had friends that loved him no matter what.

She often wondered what that must be like for someone.

She was under every pressure,

and she was so sick of it.

She wished she could be like him everyday.

He had always fascinated her,

he never let his disability affect him.

He was also the best dancer she'd ever known.

They really didn't talk much,

that was for sure.

He was too nervous to utter a syllable around her.

And as for her,

she couldn't find the right words to say to him.

They both had so much to say to each other.

They just nervously looked at the other,

never letting their eyes linger for more than a second.

**Chills run down my spine  
As our fingers entwine  
And your sighs harmonize with mine  
Unmistakably  
I can still feel your heart beat fast**

**When you dance with me **

Glee club seemed to inadvertently solve everyone's problems.

Mr. Schue had decided to pair them up for ballads,

and as luck would have it,

Artie had gotten Quinn.

He felt pretty nervous when he said her name,

but she smiled at him, and it was a real smile.

It seemed as if she really did want to be his partner.

That thought pretty much made Artie's entire week.

Quinn found it hard to suppress the happiness she felt,

the moment had said her name.

It had fallen from his lips perfectly.

It wasn't the fact that she got to talk to him,

or that she even got to spend time with him,

it was that she got to dance with him.

She had always wanted to dance with him,

wheel chair or not,

it really didn't matter to her.

Just as long as he was there with her.

They began their choreography to their perfect ballad,

"Come What May" from Moulin Rouge.

It was perfect for their clandestine meetings.

They used any reason to brush against each other,

and they were trying to coordinate.

Finally he had pulled her down on his lap,

which almost gave him a heart attack.

He wheeled them throughout the rehearsal room,

she slid her hand into his and placed her head on her chest.

And they danced.

**We got older and I should've known  
(Do you feel alive?)  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone  
(Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
(Bombs away, bombs away)**

Artie lived for Friday afternoons,

he got to spend hours with the girl of his dreams.

He knew it was stupid,

seeing as she was way out of his league,

but he didn't care.

It was their time,

and no one would ever ruin that.

He missed her every second she wasn't there.

He wished he could tell her,

but he didn't want to ruin anything.

Quinn couldn't get Artie out of her head,

he was always what she thought about.

The way he snaked his arms around her,

the way he sang softly as she danced with him.

The way her heart longed for him more each day.

It was beginning to become unbearable,

the urge she had to run her hands through his beautiful hair.

But she wouldn't.

She didn't want to ruin anything.

They hated being alone the most,

longing for the other's touch all the time.

She needed him to know she cared about him,

and he needed her to know she was all he thought about.

She really was the dream,

her silky blond hair, and bright eyes.

She was everything.

It was all because of dancing,

and Artie had never loved it more.

**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home **

She was spinning around him, smiling,

her voice was loud and clear as he strummed his guitar.

He harmonized with her, thanking god for Glee.

Her singing always made him feel better,

and not just because she was good,

it was because she really cared about what she was saying.

She wasn't the girl he had thought she was.

She always surprised Artie.

Which was by no means a bad thing.

No, not at all.

He watcher spin, and catch her foot on his wheel.

He quickly dropped the guitar and grabbed her.

She looked up at him,

all smiling and eyes bright as she uttered three words,

"You're my savior."

She meant it, he had saved her,

from everything dark in her life.

It was with those three words that Artie hugged her to him.

She wasn't ashamed of him, not at all.

They just didn't talk to each other very well.

She wanted to, though.

She wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

The feeling was mutual for Artie.

He wanted to understand her,

and to help her, and protect her from everything.

She was so small and fragile,

and he wasn't really the most likely hero,

but he was her hero.

**It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you  
Cause your favorite shade is navy blue **

It was really getting ridiculous, Artie believed.

He was dreaming about Quinn now.

Never forgetting what she had whispered to him when he'd caught her.

She was always his in the dreams,

and it hurt to think that was just a fantasy.

He tried to push those thoughts from his head,

as they continued to work on their ballad.

It would be over soon.

And Artie honestly didn't know what to do then.

Her smell was all over his clothes.

She smelled just like roses, beautiful and perfect.

It seemed a crime to wash that scent away,

but she always replaced it the next day.

He loved it.

He lived to smell it everyday,

because it reminded him that all of this wasn't a dream.

It was simply perfect in every way.

Quinn had begun to notice things about Artie.

Like how his hands were rough from years of guitar playing.

How he always pushed his glasses up in the middle.

How his favorite color was blue.

He always wore blue when they were rehearsing.

It was more comfortable for him than his normal button ups.

She had no complaints.

Artie was surprisingly muscular,

and his blue shirts clearly outlined that.

**I walk slowly when I'm on my own  
(Do you feel alive?)  
Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone  
(Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
(Bombs away, bombs away)**

Their week was almost up,

and that was breaking both teens hearts.

They were dancing for their last rehearsal,

trying to make it perfect.

Not ever wanting to let the other go,

clinging on.

They danced for ages longer than usual,

but it felt like only seconds to them.

The next day they would perform in front of everyone.

Maybe it wouldn't be too obvious.

Maybe.

They went third,

after Santana and Brittany, and Tina and Mike.

They were both nervous as the stepped on the stage.

She heard the first notes.

She looked at Artie desperately, trying to say how scared she was.

He smiled, and squeezed her hand.

That made her feel infinitely more brave.

He opened his mouth and began to sing,

and she was lost.

It was like it was just the two of them.

Dancing again.

Artie pulled her down into his arms,

as he had done a million times before.

She fit effortlessly on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He spun them around, and she sang with him,

tears in her eyes.

Artie placed her hand over his heart,

trying to tell her that everything would be okay.

She wouldn't lose him, because he couldn't lose her.

She looked at him longingly.

The song faded out as he sang,

"_I will love you until my dying day_"

Without pausing he placed arms around her and leaned down.

He knew what he was going to do, and so did she.

Her lips were soft and warm,

and she squeezed him to her.

"Thank you for saving me."

**If my heart was a house you'd be home **


End file.
